This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Neuroscience and Metabolic Disorders Unit specifically contributes to the Border Biomedical Research Center (BBRC) through its integrated research programs that address public health issues of primary importance to the El Paso/Ciudad Juarez region of the U.S./Mexico border, and the disparities in health status that occur between majority and minority populations. The Center has designated Neuroscience and Metabolic Disorders as priority research areas, largely due to the disproportionate incidence of obesity and type II diabetes within the Hispanic population in this community. Investigators in the Unit have established research programs that are robust and productive, focused mainly on nervous system plasticity and its contributions to mental health, obesity and cancer. This program crosses departmental boundaries to involve scientists with a wide range of skill sets, with the goal of generating interdisciplinary research results that support the development of new therapeutic strategies for intervention. Investigators gain individually from their interactions with colleagues and collaborators who have shared goals but utilize different approaches, and the function of the Unit as a whole is enhanced by the broadening of perspective that arises within this environment. In this way, the ability to translate basic research into clinical applications is strengthened, and a diverse and productive research setting contributes to the successful training of young scientists. Pursuant to these goals, continued enhancement of the infrastructure of the Unit is required, including the acquisition of equipment, hiring of additional faculty, and support for research-related activities. Facilitation of these needs will sustain the momentum of all investigators toward securing extramural funding for future research and providing a vibrant research and educational environment for our students, consistent with the mission of the University of Texas at El Paso and the Research Centers in Minority Institutions (RCMI) program.